


Good Conversation

by Disfordevineaux



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Apologies, Conflict Resolution, Drama, Friendship, Gen, I demand for chase and julia to be bros by the end of s4 or i will be very displeased, Internal Conflict, Talking, just a good overdue conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disfordevineaux/pseuds/Disfordevineaux
Summary: Chase Devineaux seeks a newly ACME-resigned Julia Argent out for a well overdue discussion and apology. Desperate for answers only she can provide.Based upon the line: 'Is Carmen Sandiego bad, or is she good?'
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Good Conversation

It seemed like the only choice from where he sat. No one within ACME took him seriously to begin with and after his turn, people took him even less so. It had been two days since Nigel Braithwaite had fled. And with every second that ticked by, his stomach churned with indecision. He believed foremost what he witnessed himself. Carmen handing off the goods in Venice and her coincidental fly away from Nigel’s office in London that night. He could hardly concentrate on the ACME tasks around him. Constantly scanning around for other clues with Julia’s voice playing on a loop in the back of his mind. Followed closely by his own criticising for daring to have an opposing opinion. He was in her shoes, looked strangely upon when he prosed contradictory thoughts during meetings. A raised brown followed with a prolonged silence sealed his decision to seek out answers. To find Julia.

The demoralising way the other agents, and Chief, treated him as if he were a moron, more than usual, made him uncomfortable. Isolated. It punctured his work ethic greatly, finding it all trivial to the bigger picture the stood just outside of. And honestly, his feelings. But most notably, their constant denouncing of his hypotheses and opinions made him instantaneously think back to another he treated the same way. That was the true source of his misery. Pure, unfiltered guilt clouding his everyday actions, making him mumble with regret. Remembering clearly back to the conversation he eavesdropped on back in Mexico. Things had to be adjusted, repaired and absolved. It was difficult to conjure up memories of anything decent between them. He knew he should have tried to salvage it during those few weeks he was back at ACME, before she left herself. Instead of remaining on that self brought short pedestal. He was honestly just excited to be back. If there was anything he had to offer her, it would be that they share their view on Carmen Sandiego: That she is not what she seems. Rightfully, he still had his reservations, those now moderately inlined with Miss Argents. Even if he found her, and she was unwanting to discuss anything due to her objecting to consulting with a heinous beast such as himself. Then he would attempt an apology only, it was what he owed her, at the very least. An apology for his thoughtlessly avoided support for her different opinion.

ACME wasn’t to linger around in London much longer. To move on once the governmental mess left by Nigel Braithwaite was dealt with. So he had to act quick. He was already way off everyone else’s radar within ACME at this point within just a few days. Making it easy for him to slip off for a minute or two and do a little bit of research to pinpoint Julia.

She currently resided within London, working at UCL, in Bloomsbury in London’s West End. In the Ancient History department, essentially, the humanities wing. It was too easy to find her, scarily so, reminding Chase that ACME truly knew everything, especially her work schedule. Except for who and where VILE was, naturally. Julia, unfortunately, had a large workload full of lectures and classes. Only having a few office hour breaks in the next few days he could take advantage of. It would be tricky to sneak off for an hour or two during the afternoon to get to her. But he had no choice, so he did it. It was all eating away at his sides. He wanted to know what she thought all this time. Chase wanted Julia to tell him for sure what was true and correct for she had been the one to see it clearly for so long. His judgement was currently compromised by worldly emotions.

To lower his chances of getting caught by a roaming security camera, he changed back into his ‘streetwear’. Sadly for Chase, he never had plans to do any ‘street activities’. So planning to bring any other real ensembles was low on his list. Only having his gold cat jacket still shoved at the bottom of his case. He had tucked it there for storage, now the only thing he had to wear instead of his clearly obvious and branded ACME jackets. With that appearing as his only alternative, almost made him abandon the idea. But if there were anything truly, eternal good about him, it would be his determination in the face of adversity.

The rain had a soil-like smell to it. As if the ground itself had spat it back up high into the air just for it to fall back down upon him. It wasn’t particularly bad, but it never quelled in its potency. The immaculate grass surrounding the main UCL building as well as the old stone beneath his feet the most likely culprit to the stench. Chase kept his umbrella tight to his head, wanting to make sure his face was covered. Partly because the jacket was a lot brighter in its blue tones than he remembered even in the dull stormy afternoon sky. But for his and her safety. The risks of appearing before her not only put his life in danger but hers. The last point far more forbidding than anything else.

The delicate storm had begun after exiting the second train station stop. Forcing him to purchase an umbrella knowing it was quite a walk around the grounds from where he came from. He dared not to sneak through the staff entrance. It all had to be natural, as though he were anyone else within the university. One wearing a stark blue and white lucky cat jacket at that. A few passing students had their quiet glances. Chase picking up his pace to get to the entrance to the South entry as quickly as possible, skipping along the stone. He had already wasted most of his time getting here. Having to use public transport. Luckily he was a fast walker.

By the time he reached the cover of the elegantly arched cover to the South wing, the rain had begun to pelt down harshly. It warned that he had no option but go forward, blocked by a cold wall of rain he knew his temporary jacket could never defend against. He wasn’t apprehensive at first. Not at all until right now, once gazing into the glass doors of the Humanities wing.

Chase twisted his umbrella at his handle, feeling a twinge of nerves hit him all at once at the pit of his empty stomach. He frowned, taking in a deep breath as he patted his wet hands to his pants from strapping up his umbrella. He was beginning to think that an esteemed, multiple university degree-holding professor who was previously wronged by him, wouldn’t want to behold his presence. Especially during their only break for the day.

But he had no choice. There was no way he’d have any other chance or time to talk to her. And there would be no way she would ever pick up his calls if he was to ever make one. If he was Julia, he wouldn't want to talk to him either.

Taking a shuddered breath in, Chase flattered his sides, forgetting briefly he was wearing the jacket of all jackets. Tapping the tip of the umbrella one last time to the ground to shake as much water off it as he could. He wished with all his might he could have worn his ACME jacket, it a far better look on him as he pushed open the glass door to the modest, but grand foyer hall.

The door shut behind him as the sharp chill that began to set in with the afternoon storm faded away. It was warm, every new breath in sliding smooth down his throat as the muffled clop of his shoes melted into the carpeted centre walkthrough. It was well decorated with various, historically referenced items. Large double doors lining the sides of the immediate entrance. The place was void of activity, only a few students dotting the stary tables far to the sides in silence, all lectures completed for the day. Making it simpler to locater her office that was further down, past the lecture halls. 

Chase flicked his wrist up, a few drops of rain specked across the glass face as he continued down the empty chamber. He tapped his wet umbrella to his leg, trying to remember the points he wanted to address. Feeling far timider as he rounded the corner to a slimmed hallway. The rough plan slipping away into a puddle with each step with the speckles of rain that clung to his clothes. Having his mind occupied so greatly meant he went into autopilot, striding right up to her door, 2nd last from the end. It was like the rest, wooden, modest and with a small white and silver plaque with her name printed upon it.

He tightened his grip around the umbrella, hearing its sides squeak within his palm. There was no point prolonging the inevitable with meaningless worries. Reaching his free hand up, he curled it into a fist, and tapped thrice upon the door. He waited, feeling the thump of his heart in his throat, as a definite ‘come in’, mumbled from behind. Adjusting his jaw, running a hand through his hair, he twisted open the handle. He uncontrollably turned his eyes down to his shoes as he opened it swiftly, bright light bleeding out from within, stretching his shadow.

Chase wasn’t a person who shied away from confrontation, especially when he knew he had a chance of victory, and it was warranted. Though this was one of those instances where he prayed that nothing of the sort would go down, knowing it would most likely end in his demise. He had no claim in any ammo to use against her, Julia the one holding the stash.

He let himself in as confidently and humbly as he could. Julia's content expression falling drastically as her eyes focused upon the person walking through her door. She stopped rifling through the papers along her desk, letting the book she had flooded open flap back shut in surprise. Her mouth parted, flicking her eyes up and down across his body with now a furrowed expression.

''Devineaux?-''

She queried. As if he was but a mirage before her, shaking her head in disbelief.

Chase cracked an insanely quick smile as he awkwardly shut the door behind him. Not wanting to enter further into her domain without permission. Before he could say a word, Julia moved her hands across the desk and out of the book, looking behind and out the latticed window behind her, as if worried.

''What-''

Julia sat up further in her chair as she fully assessed what he was wearing. With a bewildered pause, she tried to refocus back to the main point of his appearance in her office, and not what he was wearing.

''You can’t be here.''

She said sternly to the point.

Julia was back in her typical pantsuit attire, identical to the same one she wore when back at Interpol. It all seemed familiar, yet oddly alien. Chase took the umbrella in both hands, crunching it in his grasp.

''I fully understand that. But it was with the utmost importance that I converse with you. Immediately.''

Chase stated clearly, though a little more dressed up with worded flair to match the well-educated place he was in. Julia fidgeted, averting her gaze, uncomfortable. She seemed to contemplate it, before shaking her head with her eyes forcibly shut.

''You need to leave.''

Julia stated dryly, turning her eyes back upon him. Chase felt his face tense with discomfort, the exact thing was happening, that he didn’t desire to happen. She wanted nothing to do with him. He swallowed sharply, knowing what needed to happen first before he even had a chance to get any answers or information.

''I realise that I am the last person you may want to see, that being entirely my fault for my previous, frigidness.''

Chase stepped forward, inviting himself in further, approaching her desk carefully. This part he had actually prepared for, making sure that if it were needed to proceed, it would be infallible. He knew full well what he had done wrong the second after he had done it. It had to be seamless, proper and truthful. For it was.

''For that, I take full responsibility for my incorrigibleness. My rudeness. It was unwarranted, unprofessional and based upon not for my disliking of you, but the situations at hand. As well as my own personal grievances.''

Julia crossed her arms and lay them across her desk, listening to his apology. Chase stepped up to the table and guest chair that sat parallel to the desk beside it, a hand to his chest in gesture. Julia pouted her lips, squeezing her hands into her upper arms before she glanced up at Chase. The way she sat there appeared as if she wanted more if displeased still. Chase took a breath in, stealing a quick look about the room to ground himself, swinging the umbrella behind his back to straighten himself.

''I apologise. Miss Argent. For my behaviour. You were right.''

Chase admitted. Knowing his cheeks were brushed pink from how candid he was being. Julia relaxed her shoulders, her hardened expression easing, still holding a sense of wanting more in his words. Chase licked his lips, knowing what she wanted to hear. He had alluded it in the first and last argument they had ever had. And she wanted him to admit it.

He bobbed his head, fluttering his eyes closed as he bowed to her authority, sliding his hand from his middle chest up to just below his collar.

''I was, jealous of your natural capabilities that outshone my own. That I then let manifest into unchecked resentment for you.''

Chase let the honesty spill from his lips, a weight lifting off his back as he did so, seeing Julia turn her head with a satisfied smile.

''I mourn my actions, and I wish to repent for them. With your permission.''

He inferred, dashing his eyes to the chair sitting by his leg that he hoped he could occupy. Julia took his words and allowed them to digest. She unwrapped her hands supportively around herself and pushed her lips around in thought. She looked one last time up at him and organised the papers around her into a neat pile. Compelling him to wait until she was ready to offer him the seat he clearly was asking for.

''Toxic masculinity plagues our society, and often the best of us in small ways.''

Julia shifted the newly sorted pile to the side, smiling placidly, at ease. Even to the point at taking a belated stab at Chase in the process. Chase jutted his jaw at her comment, knowing it was her way of accepting his regrets as she gestured for him to take the seat. He sat, leaning the umbrella against the desk and sucking in a breath that felt fresh and sweet.

''Your rudeness made it difficult for me to see the best in you. Especially when you got your suit. You became more unignorably, annoying, than anything.''

Julia dropped her eyes judgingly. He hoped for at least a 'no offence' attached to the last statement. Concluding that after all he had said and done, letting a small insult slide was the least he could do. And it wasn't like it wasn't completely the truth. He had let himself dip into his more, inelegant qualities. His hubris helped him in many career-focused ways but always destroyed any and all possible relationships.

''Thank-you. I appreciate the apology.''

Julia smiled kindly over at him moving on from the past. There was no point lamenting on things that no longer mattered. Chase wasn't afforded the chance to hand a careful smile back before her own faded.

''But you still shouldn’t be here.''

Julia looked at her watch, laying her arms folded neatly in front of her. Chase glanced down and nodded in agreement, but decided to get out with what he wanted to say.

''Your departure from ACME could have not been at a worse time.''

Chase began, Julia’s brow dipping in confusion.

''Things have transpired that can no longer be ruled as coincidental, or being with malicious intent in regards to Carmen Sandiego's actions.''

She listened intently. An occurrence he had never once witnessed since knowing her. It took him back, causing him to stumble over his words, clearing his throat. Having her listen with actual interest was different.

''A recent mission in Venice when recovering stolen masks, gave me the opportunity to witness what you must have been privy to this whole time: Carmen’s unconventionally cooperative nature.''

Chase felt his heart palpitate, excited by the way she was listening.

''She handed it over without a fight, noting how the building needed better security. Then mentioning you, saying... ‘Jules would understand’. Before leaving.''

Julia leaned in, blinking in surprise.

''It makes no sense, but yet it must, because she did it. She handed over the goods without question or violence. But for what? Her motive is unclear unless it’s for some kind of self-gratification, vengeance. But why so much effort for such a risk induced escapade? It doesn’t fit within the principals one sees with a multifaceted crime organisation. She is not with VILE, that much I am certain of. But that concludes it.''

Chase felt himself shake his head in confliction, tapping his pointer finger into the desk completely emptying his thoughts out onto the table. Julia said not a word back, causing Chase to stand with a hand planted onto the table.

''Is Carmen Sandiego bad? Or is she good?''

He asked her, full spirited, feeling his face fall to a confounded and saddened glance to Julia’s softly smiling and in thought face. He wanted her answer. Chase desired for Julia to tell him what category he needed to place Carmen Sandiego within as she was the one with the answers all along. She spun in her chair, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose before swivelling back.

''That is a complicated question.''

Julia finally answered back. Chase felt his shoulders sink, his fierce press into the desk loosening along with his gaze that dropped down. He had expected her to say with full vigour that Carmen Sandiego was good. Though, that was a naive way of stereotyping Julia, an individual who he'd spent a lot of time with, despite knowing little about.

''With the array of things she has done, both sides can be dually argued.''

She breathed, disjointed and in thought. He was aware of the things Carmen Sandiego had done, the negative things in fact.

''The small, fleeting chances I got to talk with her were either thwarted, or occupied with more pressing issues.''

Chase sat himself back down as he listened.

''You weren't alone in your opinions of Miss Sandiego. It was the majority. I can't fault you in that, as, truly, they did have some merit. But Chief and her lack of patience is the exact reason why Carmen had a motive to retaliate.''

Julia scowled, Chase unsure what she was referencing. He had been clued in, only slightly, to previous events. He knew Carmen Sandiego had breached the ACME network after a sudden turn in allegiance. Or so he had been told.

Chase lowered too, conveying that he did not understand. Julia picking up on the signal.

''I see Chief has not been completely honest with you about the events that transpired while you were absent.''

Julia slid her hands along the desk, a hint of disappointment hanging in the air.

''In Milan some months ago, I was able to work with Carmen Sandiego in securing the safety of four Medici gowns. With that, I was able to convince Chief to instead work towards a goal of a more harmonious, peaceful alliance. At first, it appeared to be an idea less 'fantasy' to them and actual reality. I made it known that I was more than happy to facilitate. But I know now that Chief was never, positively, going to give it a chance.''

If Chase was honest with himself, he had never heard her speak for so long without interruption.

''Of course, Julia all those months ago had no clue and kept pushing for a chance to talk with Carmen Sandiego. Then finally, in Stockholm, Chief afforded me the chance. Even if she seems vexed to do so. Chief never gave me a proper chance alone with her. Using me as, well, bait. The whole thing only lasted a few minutes.''

''They swarmed the place and chased her out just as I tried to plea ACME’s innocence, partially incapacitating her in the process. She fled completely, winding up injured with my communicator on hand in the wilderness. None of it was a good look on me, ACME or Carmen Sandiego.''

Julia rubbed her wrists as she paused, solemn.

''After that, I'm not completely sure what other interactions Chief may have had with her before the final one that sealed Chief’s opinion for the worst. But I'm sure there were some. All I know for certain is that Chief allowed her to keep my pen, and leave with her team. It was embarrassing. After I had just tried to claim ACME was only there to help, She was rushed and attacked.''

She lifted her shoulders, displeased at the memory she talked about. Chase didn't know any of this, he himself sitting with parted lips at all the new information.

''Chief is far from a patient leader. I know it is out of turn to say, but I believe that to be the reason why she so eagerly accepted the gift without question, that resulted in the hacking incident. And I think Carmen Sandiego knew that too. Using it as a weapon.''

Julia allowed the conversation to go cold, the sound of the rain spitting against the glass windows behind her. It hummed between them, a whistling wind that accompanied the building storm that thrashed outside.

''People do bad things or act upon poor decisions when provoked. That doesn't make them a completely bad person, but neither does it mean they are in turn purely good. It is a combination of both. Because then what would that make you?''

Julia posed, instilling a meaningful span of eye contact with Chase who hung onto every word she said. She referred to his past mistakes and misconceptions, forcing him to take reflect upon them.

''Or me?''

She added.

''In saying that. We can't possibly know a thing based upon distant observations alone. Which is why I wanted to talk to her. We need to hear it from Carmen Sandiego. For who are we to know, and rightly judge what one does behind jade-tinted glass from afar?''

Chase was always aware in some shape of form her opinions on Carmen Sandiego. They varied, in part, from his, but only in regards to her innocence, her goodness or lack thereof. For that was all they really knew about her to even argue on.

''So I suppose to answers your question-''

Julia intertwined her fingers and leaned forward.

''You would need to ask her for yourself. After having the time to sit back and recollect, I no longer really know. And I can’t speak for another.''

He had hoped for her evaluation to be more finalised at the end, instead of it left in pieces strewn about her monologue of the times he missed. But it was obvious she was as conflicted as he was. If a little more swayed to thinking Carmen the Robin Hood type.

Chase hadn’t realised that he had maintained silent eye contact with his old partner for so long, his posture straight and hands clasped to his knees. A small sharp spike jolted through his spine causing him to avert his eyes from her own and to the side. He focused on random items around the room as he leaned back into the wooden chair, lifting his leg up to rest the ankle on his knee, rubbing his chin.

''I know you are partial to more tangible, defined explinations. So I apologise if my answer to your inquiry is, insufficient.''

His eyes caught a particular portrait that hung on the wall, a portrait of a young smiling Julia at her graduation donned in a ceremonial robe and clutching her newly acquired degree. He came for her opinion, and he got it. Her experience within ACME mirrored his own. Full of ups and downs that somehow felt like a lifetime, but were merely a few months on both of their professional records. Chase’s the only one still continuing.

''There is no need to apologise. Your answer could have not been more consolidating. I am the one who should atone for taking up your time now asking for you to answer a question you elucidated many times before. But I suppose my listening skills were in sore need of exercise.''

He turned his head back to her, to the now older Julia sitting in a content silence within her natural habitat. She turned her eyes down, a smile turning up the sides of her mouth warmly. Chase was well aware of the profound effect he, and others within ACME, had had upon her spirit. Being downtrodden isn’t always a spectacle that shoves you into a pit of despair. But often it slightly quashes your aspirations. Denting the outer shell so it can never fully pop back the way it used to. He knew his own aspirational crust was dented beyond recognition, but it gave him no right to suppress anothers due to jealously.

At least now he could claim they were on the same page. Maybe a little too late for it to be any benefit to both of them as work partners, but it was the very least a step forward in the right direction. Either way, it left him with a lingering feeling of a comfortable connection unable to be seen or heard, just felt in unison within the atmosphere.

''Awareness is the first step.''

Julia commented with a smile as the phone that sat to her side vibrated, diverting her attention. The screen lit up promptly swiping her finger across the screen. Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath, appearing as if she was about to stand.

''I have a head faculty meeting in 5 minutes that I must attend.''

She said, adjusting herself in her seat, before pulling the stack of papers she had tucked neatly to the side back out in front. He took the hint and knew that his time was up, leaning himself back off the chair.

''Thank you for the enlightening conversation. It was one I must say I never thought was coming, if simultaneously overdue.''

Chase stood, rounding behind the stationary chair that would now sit empty.

''I wish you luck and safety in your endeavours, Agent Devineaux.''

Julia concluded, leaving Chase stunned by her never-ending mercy. Sure, he had apologised for his past behaviour, but she owed him nothing of the sort. It was a natural possession of a kind, yet dauntingly professional and well-versed aura that left him insecure in the first place. That feeling of inadequacies now replaced with a sense of gentle admiration and guilt.

''Do you plan on returning to ACME anytime soon?''

Chase inquired hoarsely. He didn’t want to directly go out and ask her to come back, they had only just found an understanding between them. Instead of opting for a more easily decipherable, cryptic statement for her to mull over.

He held onto the back of the chair awaiting her answer, witnessing her eyes shift around. Chase assumed he had made her uncomfortable with his hidden yet open ask for her to reprise her role as his partner, this time a more harmonious union. He had eavesdropped in on her conversation with Chief. Even though she said it wasn’t his fault that she decided to leave, he knew he was partly responsible. Chase didn’t want to be the reason for her giving up on a line of work she unquestionably, greatly enjoyed. For he relished it too. It was his life, his soul.

''I think it’s best I remain here, for the time being.''

Julia finally answered. He had no idea why he expected Julia to say yes to returning to ACME after it burned her. The was hope rooted in a desire to swap his current ridged counterpart for the one he had always hoped for, one that was always there until she wasn’t. The need for support. Admittedly, he knew being his partner again, no matter the change wasn’t top of even his own lists of wants.

Chase let go of the chair, nodding in response.

''Then I extend the same pleasantries to you as well, Miss Argent''

He concluded, exchanging polite smiles before seeing himself out. Chase assumed that was the very last time he would ever see her.

Chase walked briskly out the corridor and back the way he came. He flicked his arm out to view his watch, tucking his other hand back into the front pocket of his jacket. He’d been in there for only 10 minutes. Time in that room stood still. As if it were a vortex of colliding situations and emotions that all came to ahead to create a wormhole.

The few students that he saw dotted around remained where he last left them, his steps muffled by the carpet, feeling a chill as he closed in on the door. Not halting, he pushed against the glass and let himself out, a frigid gust of icy wind piercing through his thin coat.

The rain misted off the ground where it hit loudly against, as Chase realised he no longer had his umbrella. He stopped walking and groaned, pivoting back to the glass doors. There was no way he would go back in there, after how well everything went. Returning to awkwardly collect his umbrella would undoubtedly ruin something, he was sure of it. There was also no way he would allow himself to become drenched in the downpour.

He walked on slowly under the protection of the old stone arches that circled the building, admiring the rain for all its inconveniences. There was no way the rain would last so unforgivingly for so long, opting to wait it out.

Chase sighed, leaning against the stone pillar just out from the rain. He dug his hands into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, lighting one with the lighter shoved inside. Taking a long overdue draw, he whipped out his phone to check the weather while he waited.

''You can’t smoke here.''

Julia’s voice tore his attention behind in surprise, catching a glimpse of her in peripheral vision, breathing in far too sharply in shock. She approached from behind, Chase taking the cigarette out from his lips to between his fingers as she stopped beside him. He threw the butt to the ground after taking a moment to process what she said, then stomping it into the ground, nodding at her demurely.

''Sorry.''

He coughed, leaning back off the wall and out of his casual stance, the light sting from inhaling the smoke too fast lingering behind. Julia held out the umbrella he came with, the one he forgot in her office that he didn’t want to go back for.

''You left this behind. And you will need it.''

She commented. Chase took it back with a complimentary nod in gratitude, it still damp since its last use, before looking back out to the fogged horizon. The rain fell hard and straight. A numbing vibration of noise filling the space as the smell of rain felt like it was almost becoming solid in the back of his throat. He knew full well he would not get back to work before nightfall, some crafty explanation was going to be needed to explain his untimely and lengthy absence. At least it was not all completely in vain. He was able to at the very least apologise. Lift some lingering guilt off from his conscious. Being able to have a nice, good conversation with a partner he neglected was a big enough reward for the risk he took.

“I can’t just leave my students mid-way through the first semester. It would be completely unfair to them.''

Julia lamented softly, but loud enough to break the rain's harsh pour. Chase turned to glance down at her, Julia keeping her eyes to the rain. He felt himself want to smile at her comment, at what it indicated if he was indeed contextualising it correctly.

''But I would like to stay in contact until I can return, as your partner.''

Julia held a small rectangle piece of paper between her fingers across Chase’s front, a number scribbled over it. He looked down at it, taking it from her fingers and eyed her for confirmation. She smiled warmly, officially announcing that she had changed her mind on ACME. He smiled, feeling the sides of his eyes squint from genuine happiness that ACME hadn’t been completely tainted in her eyes. That he was still worthy of a second chance. One he planned on not ruining this time around.

''A burner phone would be preferable. For discretion.''

Julia added, gesturing at his personal phone he still held in his hand. He grunted in agreement, tucking it back into his pant pocket, tucking the paper with her phone number into his chest one for safekeeping. As if it felt necessary to completely confirm the fresh start, Chase stuck out his hand for her to take. She peered at it shortly before accepting with a good shake in comradery. Julia’s eyes suddenly moved from his own and to his chest as they parted their grasp.

''The jacket is, a different choice…''

She commented at long last to his lucky cat jacket themed attire. As if she now was finally allowed to. Chase, forgetting that he was wearing it, looked down at himself. Julia said it without scorn, a more playful, relaxed kindness in her tone. Less rigidly judging compared to the way Chief had jested at him for it months ago. He snorted airily ever so slightly, squinting out to the rain that began to let up slightly, tucking his hands into the front pockets of the synthetic jacket with an amused grin, happy to continue the spirited mockery at his expense.

''I didn’t think it was that bad of a look. And I thought it at least deserved a second wear.''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hit me up with a kudos and even a comment if you enjoyed it! The second I saw the interaction in the s4 trailer I nearly flew out the window. And he was wearing the cat jacket? Protect that man he is PURE OF HEART.  
> Just-  
> Let.them.be.friends.it.is.all.i.want
> 
> Until next time folks.


End file.
